What Happens in Star City
by PartyHostess12
Summary: A poem of how Chloe feels about Oliver and what surprise will be mentioned later in the story! Hope everyone will enjoy reading my very first Smallville FanFiction/poem!


_**A/N: This is a poem describing how Chloe feels for Oliver (the famous Green Arrow). She thinks about the past and the present and how lucky she really is! For those of you who are Smallville fans, I hope you really like this poem!**_

From the very start, I knew my life was crazy.

Going to Smallville High,

Moving to Metropolis to become the Daily Planet's new reporter,

Becoming Watch Tower,

Falling in love with a frustrating guy, but very sweet.

Even having close friends with super heroes,

Having a stubborn cousin like Lois Lane can be a handful!

I love everyone though.

I've never regretted what my whole life has been like.

Dating Green Arrow hasn't been exactly easy,

But I know he loves me and will protect me and the people of Star City.

I love him with my whole heart!

I'm glad he returned to his hometown to be with me.

After Lois and Clark's wedding, the whole situation with the darkness,

Life has definitely been more peaceful.

So many things have changed,

But in a really good way you can say.

I felt two warm arms wrap round my waist.

I turn around and see my boyfriend, smiling.

I lean against his chest and sighed.

He grabbed my face to stare at me and he kissed me gently.

I moaned in the kiss, enjoying every second of it!

My hands clung onto his broad shoulders.

I soon feel his tongue licking my bottom lip.

I open my mouth and his tongue claimed mine.

The heated kiss continue at least for 4 minutes,

Never releasing until we finally had to breathe;

I giggled and Oliver smirked.

I shook my head.

"What can I do for you sir?" I teased.

"Well, have dinner with me after you're done working."

I laughed.

"Alright. Are we celebrating anything particular?"

"I guess you will have to see," He whispered in my ear huskily.

I blushed.

"It's a date than."

He showed that famous smirk again and pecked my cheek with his lips.

After work was done for the end of the day,

Oliver picked me up and took me to our favorite Italian restaurant.

He escorted me to my seat and he took his.

We ordered and listened to the soft music.

"You are so beautiful, Chloe."

I blushed once again.

"Oliver, I'm wearing my work clothes."

"So, you're still gorgeous!"

"Thanks, my kind sir. You don't look bad yourself," I joked.

I knew he was mighty handsome by just looking at him.

"I have a question for you," he said looking somewhat nervous.

"Okay, shoot."

He took my hand in his and looked into my eyes.

I nearly melted just sitting here.

"Chloe, I fell in love with you when we worked together as you being Watch Tower;

I respected you from the very start and thought you were pretty.

You are stubborn as your cousin, but I love you as you and not her.

I struggled a lot and you were my guardian angel looking out for me."

"You even saved me when I needed rescued,

Now I see you more than pretty,

But you're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on.

I've wanted to ask you this ever since Clark and Lois got married."

Oliver took out a small box from his pocket,

And there inside the box was a sparkling diamond ring.

I gasped and I could feel my eyes start to tear up.

He held up the silver ring.

"Chloe Sullivan, will you marry me?

I promise I will protect you anyway I can.

And I am here for you always.

I love you, Miss Sullivan! I'll ask again, will you marry me?"

I took the ring from his hand.

Looked at him and stared at him.

"Yes! Yes I'll marry you, Mr. Queen!"

He took the ring back and placed it on my left ring finger.

He leaned over and kissed me on the lips.

This kiss was different from all the other times we kissed.

Even when we sleep in the same bed,

This kiss is more special.

It was more love than lust.

His kiss had so much passion,

Tears flowed down my cheeks.

He saw this and chuckled wiping my tears with his thumb.

"We haven't eaten yet and now you're crying?" he joked.

I laughed.

"Jerk! I'm crying because I'm happy! Really happy."

"I'm glad cause I was really telling the truth."

I kissed him back warmly.

I'm glad he did.

_**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this poem somewhat a story! This is my first Smallville FanFiction! I love Lois and Clark, but my other favorite couple is Chloe and Oliver! They are so cute together! ;)**_

_**I hope I did well for writing my first Smallville story! Since we never really did see him propose to her in the show. **_


End file.
